Conventional devices and methods for formulating numerical (information technology) models of manufactured products require advanced programming skills and their use is limited to specifically trained experts, such as information technology experts. Consequently, industrial companies that make use of such numerical modeling of manufactured products must rely on these trained experts to create, modify, and update the numerical models. Not all industrial companies possess such experts which results in difficulties in operation and employment for companies lacking these experts. In addition, the conventional devices and methods suit only certain categories of products and trades, and cannot be adapted to a wide array of products in varied fields of activity.